1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental care and more particularly pertains to a travel pack which may be used to carry a plurality of dental care implements in a pocket-size case and to readily permit the use thereof without fear of misplacing or losing any individual implement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of travel toothbrushes and the like is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dental care while traveling are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Most consist merely of containers for a dental implement such as a brush where the implement must be removed from the container, be affixed thereto in some fashion for use and then be manually disconnected and returned to the container for transport. Since the implement is normally free of the case, the danger of losing or misplacing it exists, and the problem of affixing it to the container (which usually acts as a handle) may prove difficult and/or annoying. Typical of such prior art devices are those illustrated in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 5,152,307; 4,628,949; 4,865,481; and 4,002,181.
In this respect, the dental travel pack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely, conveniently and quickly transporting a plurality of dental care implements, putting them to use and returning them to storage.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dental travel kit which can be conveniently used. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.